Artificial
by milonga900
Summary: Actually,I'm a Chinese,so maybe my expression is not as fluently as a native speaker.But I will try my best to show you a good Sasusaku story in China is story I wrote in Chinese before and it's really hot,thought maybe it seems quite strange cause of my poor English TAT And,welcome to point out my mistakes! after the war(not the real ending from Kishimoto Masashi)


**Artificial**

**_Part.01._**

_00_

When I woke up, with the sunlight reflected from the bright pink hair, I felt overwhelmed.

Dark green eyes full of implications s but can't say, and, seemed tears floating on the corner of the eyes.

She asked me. "Got up?"

It might be, the most beautiful scene in my lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>01<em>

"En."But, I swivelling around and staring at her-all these things I have never is it?

"En..."She blast into tears which had held back again and , these falling down quietly wet the sheet and my is it?Am I ...A meaning for her?

"But, who am I?"Why I do not have a thing to remind?Who am I?

"Sa... Saoi."My name is Saoi. I see."And, you?What about us...?"

"I'm Sakura!You...Forget it."Why she had spoken in an asking tone as if a question but it got a declaration sentence in the end?

"Iregret that I miss maybe we were close...So, maybe I can pick all these up, so...Trouble you."

Then her gazing at me as if it's quite so sorry though I knew this kind of polite and strangeness tone will let you disappointed, I tried my best cause I lost the memory.

"Never mind,I know,doctor told me."She turned around in order to wipe her tears, and I saw her smile totally seems like her name, cherry blossom in spring, slight and bright indeed.

"Oh."I do not have much to say next.I am probably know I forgot ?

"Maybe Saoi want to know something in the past?I promise I will be very frank."She suggested.

"My...Family?What did I do before?How we two know each other?"

"It seems like Saoi seem to have a lot of questions?Ah...Ninja actually, and we are in team7 from childhood. That's maybe remind to long long ago...Saoi's parents are ninja too, they sacrificed in a war many years ago, so Saoi want to protect like your parents and then became a ninja."Her words fluent and quick, her eyes staring at me.

"Why...I lost my memory?"

She held back her sight, then was gazing at the window, facing the sunlight.I could be missing said that because a long time comes after a profound injury of the last on head, thanks God, I still alive.

As for the war, she had not said anything me more and I'm not actively to I saw a kind of bleak full of her face, and tears were floating on eyes again.I know this is horrible to suffer in a war-as I just lost my parents when I was a she lost her friends, or relatives?

I do not know exactly how comfort her. I do not have any ability to put myself in her position because the past deviated from me.

"It' gone. It's gone..."I repeated these words again and again.

She hugs me suddenly, without any words, but my shoulder gets then, she makes this huge deeply.

Stiff, and strange.

But why I can't help to hold her in my arms, and spat on her back?

She might be...Loves me?

And, I?Love her before?

* * *

><p><em>02<em>

I don't know.

I truely didn't know.

* * *

><p><em>03<em>

Now she is shuttling back and forth just let me to have a bowl of warm porridge.I do not have any idea why she is so kind.

She is sitting down on the bed, with a fluent in paring an , smiling.

"Oh dear, stop looking at me like that. I used to pare to you a long time before!At that time..."She dropped into memory.

Why can I remind such emotional scene?Even any miserable familiar feelings?

"What did I like?"

"You?"She paused for a long time.

"Is... it trouble you?"

"No, of cause not."She hesitated, and finally put off the apple, turned around to dig up from the then I saw an old photo."Here, this is our youth."

I saw four guys in this picture:silver hair maybe the teacher, laughing as she, and...Who are these two boys?Which is me?

"Who is this irritating guy?"I pointed out with the left one at will.

"Ha...Sa, 's you!That yellow hair is our friend, Naruto."She can't help to laugh, and give me a mirror.

"See, totally the 's you."

When I looking at the mirror and the picture, though times can change a lot, I still want to sure if they are the same.

"That's 't be strange."She held the apple which peered a half of surface again. "Saoi is a cool guy, charming and like are a hard-working through our duties."

"Oh, I see."I trust her firmly.

And then, a man with silvery hair came in which veiling his face and I had just observed in the photo.

Should I get him "Sensei"?

He hesitated near the door, looked at me and Sakura, and kept he took her up outside the door there was not anything change in her face. She followed him peacefully.

So...Why?

And I was hiding behind the door.

"Stop it now, Sakura!I could not believe this when Naruto told me that at first.I had never thought you..."

That?What is that?

"Kakashi Sensei, I.."

"Tsunade Sama is dead. No one can help you!"

His words felt so malicious. I can image that he is only trying to hold back his , how can he say to her?

"Sakura. Don't blame are my student, I don't want to see your puzzle in...Sorry, it' for your own good."

"Okey."

She answered I heard the footstep got lower and lower, he was gone.I stood still, be at a loss what to be done.

He ignored me, because I stood on her side before?In that way, I think I will just support her like before, whatever she wants.

Then she pushed the door and saw me at once. She was surprised at me.

"Sa,Saoi?"

"Take a walk with me?"To dispel her doubt, I suggested.

"Em."She relieved and accepted quickly.

* * *

><p><em>04<em>

I do not even know about the sometimes I don't want to.

Each time she told me about the past, tears could not help floating on the happiness eyes.I have no idea what she felt, happy or sad?Or both?

But I also realize that is quite different from now chatting with there is a twinkle sparkling on the eyes, and then disappeared at she is smiling.

Is that true?

Actually, I have a question: Why I didn't love her.

Yap, a such nice I did not?

And I found the answer in her words:

"Konoha is a strong ninja village, so Ninjas are making every feasible effort to guard their Ninja families like Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara...They promote their elites to be Ninja because of their outstanding , there is also somebody ordinary wants to be such as me, without any gift for this occupation."

"As for Tanaga?"

"Saoi, is an ordinary family like Saoi wants to donate as me, though we are ordinary."

I that because of my weakness skills, my diffidence?

She holds my arm, hangs out in the garden.I saw there were much patients nursed by the assistants. Of cause, thanks to the sunlight and warm atmosphere.

I walk to the crowed, see these peaceful must be very nice when they are accompanied though suffering in the ill.

These nurses are firstly recognized Sakura. "Sakura..."

Of cause, bright pink hair shining in the air always attracts the eyesight.

Then they saw me next, with an astonish face."Uh..."

"Good afternoon, everyone."Her enthusiastic voice goes is smiling to them.I saw these faces are transformed to peace. They were smiling to respond.

It is easy to understand. I do not care a person which had judged no chance to awake suddenly stand right in front of ones must lead a big surprise.

My politeness told me that it is better to keep a little bit distance when girls are gossipping.

But.

"Just likes what you see!"She pulls me back with confidence and pride.

I was it anything value?My appearance?It seems not.

When we back to the hospital, she said to me,"Strange?Actually I'm a doctor, they know me as well."

only an ordinary doctor, why she is familiar with all nurses?As for me?Why two days past but no one comes and greets me except her?I have no friend?

I watch her and swivel illnesses might be the injuries, might be a hero in the war.

"Am I the same with them?"

"En?"

I point at the injuries. "They might be the hero of the war, either am I?"

Her eyesight passes along my finger, and turns around look at thinks a minute."Yap, You, too."

And I stroked my head trying to find if there is a scar, but nothing is there.

She maybe recognizes my thought, laughing with embarrassed,"Of course not, we use Chakra as a 's different from ordinary healing."

Maybe these questions I ask, just want to demonstrate I'm status, no friends, if I neither a hero, maybe I don't deserve loving her.I don't know why I'm feeling so needs too much bravery to respect such outstanding one especially they are not exceptional enough.I need to have considerable property.

Probably, I used to thought like that.


End file.
